


good things come to those who wait

by Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl/pseuds/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl
Summary: John really enjoys teasing you





	good things come to those who wait

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small drabble I wrote, thought I'd post it on here as well.

Stumbling into the bedroom, your hands worked fast, unbuttoning John’s shirt as he unzipped your dress. Kissing down his neck, you finally got his shirt off, throwing it across the room. Breaking away to slip out of your dress before your lips found his again, hot and needy. He had been teasing you all day, light touches and chaste kisses, pretending as if he didn’t know what he was doing to you. He knew damn well. Mouthwatering as your fingers finally found his belt, yanking down his pants, the thought of having John underneath you had been driving you wild all day. You could feel his hardening cock pressing against you through the last layer of fabric, but when you tried to free him, John stopped you, causing you to whine. “Bed, now.”   

“Oh?” You said mockingly, giving him a cheeky smile as you laid down on the bed. He was quick to climb over you, kissing you soundly again while he worked on unclasping your bra. Once he freed your tits, John’s hands were gently massaging them, his mouth had made its way down your neck, leaving marks in his wake. “John.” You moaned and you could feel him smile against your skin. He knew what he was doing to you, as he slowly moved his hips to rock against your clothed clit, stroking the fire growing inside you.  

“You’re so good for me, baby.” Nipping his way back up your neck, he kissed you. “I was thinking we could try something new, is that ok?” His words sent waves of arousal through you. 

“What do you have in mind?” You tried to sound confident, but the look of mischief in his eyes was downright sinful, you were in for a long night. Leaning over, he pulled black silk ribbons out of the drawer. Grabbing one of your hands, he looked for your approval before he gently started tying one of the ribbons around your wrist. 

“I thought I could try tying you up, tonight. What do you say, love?” The silk was soft against your skin and his voice was deliciously deep, causing your mind to short-circuit. You nodded your head. “I need to hear you say it.” 

“Yes.” Your voice was hoarse as you licked your lips. He made fast work, making sure not to tie you up too tight, but enough for you to know there was no getting free. You were completely under his control. John climbed back over you, his hands ghosting your skin. 

“It means a lot that you trust me enough to do this,” Sincerity filled his words, he placed a soft kiss on your lips. “Thank you.” As he pulled away, he bit your lip, pulling gently before letting it go. Humming as he kissed down your neck, biting and licking your breasts. After a few minutes, he had you squirming underneath him. “You’re so beautiful like this.” He said, moving down your body. “So desperate and needy,” John trailed kisses down your thigh before kissing back up the other. “And it’s all for me.” Slowly, he pulled aside the soaked fabric that covered your pussy, groaning. Throwing your head back as you felt one of his fingers slip inside you. “Who made you this wet?” He asked, his voice demanding you to look back down at him. 

“Y-you did.” Sliding his finger out of you, he popped it into his mouth, moaning at the taste. An embarrassing whimper escaped you as you tugged at your restraints. “Fuck!”

“You will always be my favorite flavor.” His was voice husky, sending shivers down your spine.

“Please.” You mewled, lifting your hips, desperate for some kind of friction.“Please what, love?” He purred.

“I need you inside me.” Without warning, he placed a kiss on your throbbing clit, humming before getting up, causing you to cry out his name. Ridding himself of his boxers, he began to lazily stroke himself, admiring the view as you moaned, hopelessly pulling at the ribbons.

“Good things come to those who wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! like I said, just something small. Let me know what you think!!


End file.
